


somewhere in between

by theneverending



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Cuddling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be another typical Friday night: hanging with the guys, drinking a little too much, and watching shitty movies while gorging on endless amounts of food. But nothing is ever as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere in between

Every Friday night was guy's night. The five guys would take turns on who's apartment it would be hosted at, but they would all get together and play cards or watch movies or go out to a bar. It became a tradition when they all formed their friend group in college, and it carried on until they were in their mid-twenties with degrees and new jobs.

This particular Friday was Harry's turn to host, and he decided that he and the boys would stay in tonight, and have a movie marathon equipped with pizza and drinks. The first to arrive was Liam, per usual, with a box of doughnuts cradled in his arms from the local bakery he used to part time at.

"They gave me fifty percent off for being a former employee. Isn't that insane?" Liam asked, setting the frilly box onto the table.

"Wow, that's really awesome," Harry said, and then the doorbell to his apartment rang again, "Hold that thought, Liam."

Harry greeted Niall inside, and Niall left a twelve pack of beer on the counter.

"If we're going to be sitting through this lame ass movie, we're going to _need_ some alcohol in us." Niall contributed, already working to get the cardboard shell open. Whenever the guy's had movie night, the selection of the featured film was never something to look forward to. The point of movie night was to choose something completely laughable and cringe worthy, yet not stupid enough that it lost humility. Tonight's choice was a teenage coming of age melodrama, topped off with a Mary-Sue main character and a popular boy at school she thought would never notice her.

Niall was right, the group would have to get _smashed_ to enjoy this work of art.

"Anyone heard from Louis or Zayn?" Harry asked to no one in particular. The time on the oven clock read that it was twelve minutes past seven, and neither of them had even sent a text of their whereabouts.

"Louis had to work late, and Zayn was his only ride here," Liam said, cracking open a beer. Harry watched the cold air rise from the aluminum tin before Liam took a drink, and swallowed before he said, "They should be here soon, Louis' work isn't that far from your apartment."

Harry knew this. Sometimes Harry would drop into the restaurant Louis did part time work for, and they would talk over a booth and steaming food until Louis' break time was over. Louis was the only one of their group still in college, finishing off his second year in law school. Sometimes this worried Harry, though. Louis hadn't been himself lately, dark circles rimming his eyes and an uncommon forgetfulness had taken over the once lively boy. Maybe Harry didn't have anything to obsess over, but nonetheless, he felt like it was his obligation to care more for Louis than any of the other guys. Why? Well, because Harry was in love with Louis.

But that was the biggest secret of all.

Except Liam knew. Liam knew everything about Harry, and his pining for Louis just happened to be a big part of his forfeits.

Five minutes and nervous nail picking later, there was a knock on the door once again, and when Harry opened the door, relief washed over his body.

"Sorry we were late, Louis' coworkers didn't show up until ten minutes after their shift started. So fucking unreliable, teenagers I tell you," Zayn rambled, pushing past Harry with a plastic bag that said 'have a nice day!' on it wrapped around his fingers.

Louis stood alone in the hallway, his doe eyes widened in fear. Harry guessed that Zayn had probably been giving the same speech in the car.

"Hey, Lou," Harry greeted, his tone somehow softer when he acknowledged Louis, "Was Zayn raging like this on the way here?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Louis laughed, lightening up a bit, "He was so frustrated that he almost ran a stop sign, but if that wasn't bad enough, when the car lurched, these got a little smashed." Louis frowned, revealing a half flattened box of cheese and bacon fries from inside of his coat. "Don't let anyone else know I pocketed these, though. I only picked them up for you," Louis said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Harry smiled, his stomach fluttering like a middle school girl with crush dreams.

Louis nodded, and entered the apartment, letting Harry shut the door behind him. Harry watched as Louis took off his winter coat, draping it on the back of a dining room chair like so many times before. He couldn't help but admire how adorable Louis always happened to look during the winter seasons, his fair skin borderline pink from the cold, and his soft features even smoother than usual.

Liam jabbed lightly with his elbow, and whispered, "I'm afraid you might burn holes through him if you don't stop staring."

Harry took this as a signal to tone it down, shifting his gaze away and declaring that he was going to go set up the DVD player. "If the pizza man comes, my wallet is on the kitchen counter." But first, Harry made a stop to the kitchen to stow his cheese and bacon fries away at the back the fridge.

The delivery man did come, and Niall took care of the payment for Harry while he attempted to take advantage of the device he rarely used. After a short while, the guys were gearing up their plates with enormous amounts of junk food and settling in to the couch. Niall took the big arm chair all to himself, while the rest of the guys piled up on the sectional sofa. Louis sat in the angle of the couch, crossing his legs underneath him. Harry sat alone next to Louis, and Liam and Zayn were on the other side of the couch. Harry pressed play and let the movie begin, and the guys feasted while the movie played.

Halfway through, the food was long gone along with their sanity. The movie was an absolute abomination, containing all of the high school chick flick stereotypes to ever exist. Niall was completely engrossed in the film, laughing at all the lame jokes, and he seemed genuinely involved with the storyline. Zayn appeared bored, but made snide comments to Liam when something unbelievably stupid happened. Liam, on the other hand, wasn't focus at all, attempting to hide his phone in the dip on the blanket that was covering his legs, but Harry could still see the reflection of his screen light on his face. Harry noticed that Louis looked drowsy, a blanket coddled around him like a burrito, and every few seconds Louis would close his eyes, but then would reopen them again.

When his eyes were open, Louis must have sensed that Harry was looking at him. Louis turned his head, meeting the now embarrassed green eyes with a wide gaze. Harry didn't try to play off that he was staring, instead giving Louis a weak grin and a shrug.

Then, Louis said something unexpected.

"Can I lay on you?" Louis asked quietly.

Harry blinked, and then replied, "Yeah, of course. You don't have to ask."

Louis proceeded to position himself to where he could lay down, his head resting lightly on Harry's bicep. Harry's skin prickled with excitement, though it was a small gesture, it was still _something_.

Sometime before the movie had ended, Louis had fallen asleep, but everyone else was still lively. When they'd laugh too loud, Harry would get protective, reminding them that Louis was asleep, and Niall made a joke about Harry being a protective boyfriend. Liam shot Harry a look, his eyes speaking their own language. Harry understood, shaking his head and ignoring Niall's comment.

After the movie came to a rather cliche conclusion, everyone but Harry and Louis stood up and stretched, then Niall suggested an idea.

"It's only ten, we could all go hang out at a bar," Niall proposed.

"Sounds good to me," Liam agreed, and Zayn nodded along, "You in, Harry?"

Harry glanced down at the sleeping Louis on his arm, and answered, "No thanks, I think I'm going to stay in with Louis, you know, so he doesn't wake up and freak out because everyone's gone."

"Or we could just wake him up," Niall said.

"We're not waking him up, he's had a rough couple of days," Zayn responded, "He's my roommate, and I know that he hasn't slept in days. Let's give him a break," Zayn said, and Harry silently thanked the heavens above.

"Alright," Niall sighed, "If you guys change your mind, give me a call."

The three guys put on their coats and pull on their shoes, waving to Harry before walking out the door and leaving for the rest of the night.

When everyone was gone, Harry turned off the television and sat in silence for a few minutes. He debated staying on the couch himself and falling asleep, or attempting to carry Louis into his bed so he could get a good night's sleep.

Eventually, Harry decided to take a chance and move Louis from the couch to his bed. Harry detached himself from the still sleeping boy, quickly propping a pillow up where his arms once was. For a second, Harry hesitated moving Louis, seeing how peaceful he looked, but then again, Harry worried about what Louis would think. Would Louis be totally disgusted by having Harry move him to his room? Would Louis freak out and think Harry was trying to come on to him?

Harry shook his head, and proceeded to delicately slip his arms in the crook of Louis' legs and on the middle of his back. Louis wasn't heavy at all, in fact, holding Louis felt _so right_ to Harry.

The journey to Harry's room wasn't long, and before he knew it, Harry was setting Louis down in his bed. Harry covered Louis with a blanket, and debated on whether or not he should do something stupidly romantic, like kiss him on the forehead. But instead, Harry settled for brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes, and leaving the room straight after.

Harry kept himself occupied while Louis slept. He heated up the cheese and bacon fries his mouth had been watering for, got himself a glass of water, and sat in front of the living room television, flipping through the different channels. Nothing interesting was ever on after ten pm.

All was good until Harry heard a soft voice behind him say, "Harry?"

Harry turned around, meeting eyes with a sleepy Louis. All of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room, or that's how it seemed.

"What time is it?" Louis asked.

"About ten thirty," Harry said, waited a beat, and then spoke again, "You can go back to sleep, if you want."

Louis smiled lightly, "Okay." He turned to go back into Harry's bedroom, but paused, and then said, "Would it be weird if I asked you to, I don't know, lay with me for a while? You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean-"

"No, it wouldn't be weird," Harry replied, attempting to keep a straight face, but he could feel himself beaming through his words.

"Okay, great," Louis said, sounding nervous.

Harry followed Louis back to his room, and they laid next to each other. At first, it was just like they were sharing a bed, similar to awkward first sleepovers at a new friend's house. But then, Louis broke the ice.

"I think we've already passed the weird boundary," Louis laughed, "Would you be okay with cuddling with me?"

"God, yes," Harry said, scooting over closer to Louis and wrapping one arm around him. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes, but then Harry decided to be brave and ask the golden question. "Louis, do you, uh, like me?"

Louis smiled to himself, and then repeated Harry's earlier sentence, "God, yes."

Then they both fell asleep with their feelings out in the open, and intertwined with each other. For the first time in a while, Harry didn't feel like him and Louis stood on the fragile line between just friends and romantic interests. They still had a road to take, and a whole relationship to figure out, but at least they weren't still somewhere in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed !


End file.
